5-Aroyl-pyrroles have been made heretofore by Friedel-Crafts acylation procedures (see Belgian Pat. No. 762,060). The subject process reacts phosgene with appropriate 5-unsubstituted pyrroles and the thus-obtained 5-chlorocarbonyl-pyrroles are then transformed into the desired 5-aroyl-pyrroles.